Audrey's Return
by ladymoonscar
Summary: sequal to 'Audrey's Beginning' and 'Audrey's Decision'. new friends, old enemies, a new love story. Aro/OC
1. Prolouge

**PROLOGUE**

N_othing was more painful to him than to see the old portrait of his greatest love covered in dust and worn to almost nothing._

_Aro Volturi ran a pale finger along the side of the oak frame, remembering the day the portrait had been painted. The woman had been unwilling to be painted, but she had consented in the end. Even in ruin, the portrait captured the glory and royalty and danger that had radiated off the woman._

_All the sadness that Aro had kept buried deep inside him for fifty years escaped and the vampire Ancient fell to his knees and dry sobs echoed around the dark room._

* * *

_ It wasn't as if she knew she could've outrun her past forever. It was brainless to think that, in the eternity of her existence, she would never again have to face her old family._

_Audrey Swan had lived in peace and luxury for fifty years in South Africa as the head doctor of the Orphaned Children's Hospital. Half a century of peace and calm had done Audrey good. Oh, her dear uncle Charlie had died and her mortal friends were old, but that was behind her now. And Audrey Swan hadn't looked back since that life changing day in Forks, Washington when she had stood with her sister-like cousin Bella and the Cullens._

_But now her past had caught up with her and an enemy she had thought long dead was back…_

* * *

**A/N: okay, so everybody has been begging- some rather rudely- for another Aro and Audrey story. so here it is**

**new friends, old enemies, another love story**

**have fun reading-**

**lots of love, Lady Moonscar**

1


	2. Nicci

CHAPTER ONE

Audrey walked into her large loft, happy to be home after a grueling day at work. Her butler, Martin, took her coat and handed her the day's mail.

"You had a visitor, madam," Martin said. "I told her you were out and she said she would drop by later tonight."

"Did you catch her name?" Audrey asked, opening a letter from her cousin.

"No, madam," Martin replied. "But she was a vampire."

Audrey thought that over. "She will return tonight, you say."

"Yes, madam."

Audrey bit her tongue. "Thank you, Martin. I could use a little drink."

Martin nodded. "Coming right up, madam."

"I'll be in the lounge," Audrey said.

She took her mail with her into her room and changed out of her jeans and sweater and into a blue satin robe that fell to her ankles, closed her eyes until the colored contacts completely dissolved and took her hair out of the tight bun and let it fall in shiny waves to her breasts.

Audrey proceeded thru a pair of French doors and into her lounge, where a warm fire and a goblet of blood mixed with red wine waited for her.

After a few minutes, Martin walked in. "Madam, your guest is here."

"Show her in," Audrey said, turning the television off and sitting up.

A tall woman with light orange hair walked in, her ruby eyes a stark contrast against her pale skin. "Audrey."

Audrey's mouth fell into a thin line as she stood up. "Nicci. This is an unexpected visit. I thought you were in Hungary or someplace."

Nicci glanced at Martin, distaste evident in her eyes.

"Bring us some refreshment, Martin," Audrey said.

"A lot," Nicci added. "We'll be talking a long while."

Martin bowed and left.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now," Audrey snapped, her pleasant demeanor gone in a blink of an eye.

Nicci chuckled and sat down on a velvet settee, the cocktail dress she wore sparkling in the firelight. "Come now, Audrey, it wasn't as if I had any choice. As I recall, you and I were rather good friends. Such a shame you didn't let me join you against thwarting Thadeus."

Audrey sat down in her armchair and leaned forward. "You and I were friends, yes. But only because I was close to Thadeus and you've always wanted power. You fought with Thadeus because you thought he would win."

"Can you blame me?" Nicci asked. "We vampires have always thirsted for power as well as blood."

Audrey couldn't argue with that. She knew well enough.

Martin walked in, baring a trolley of glasses, blood bags and various alcoholic drinks. He poured blood into each off the glasses, bowed to Audrey and then to Nicci and left, closing the French doors behind him.

Audrey got up and poured scotch into the glasses and stirring them together. She gave one glass to Nicci and sat down, raising her own. "To absent comrades, both welcomed and damned."

"To us Damned," Nicci said and sipped her drink. "Mm, an excellent combination. How did you discover it?"

"Some friends in Switzerland," Audrey replied. "Irony is that the coven was only a few years old."

"They were Swiss," Nicci pointed out. "Mm! I have to give them credit, thou. It's been centuries since I tasted alcohol."

The two women sat there for a while, drinking and watching the flames flicker in the fireplace.

"So why is it you've come here?" Audrey asked.

Nicci grimaced and set her glass down. "I was hiding in Mongolia. I wanted everyone to think I was in Hungary so that I could live in peace."

"Why come out of hiding, then?" Audrey asked, pouring herself another drink.

Nicci let out a deep breath and looked Audrey in the eyes. "Grace is dead."

Audrey stumbled back into her chair. "W-what? Grace? How is that possible? She's been in hiding for decades."

Nicci shook her head. "She came out a few years ago. She tracked me down thru one of my contacts and wanted to know where you were. I'd thought you were still in Italy, so she went there. I received a letter from her that you had left them some time ago."

Audrey's fingers clawed into the chairs' arm. "It didn't work out so well."

Nicci noted the rigidness in Audrey's form and hurriedly continued, "She went to France to find some of our old friends. The last thing I heard was that she'd been kidnapped."

"So you think she's dead," Audrey concluded.

Nicci shook her head. "I know she's dead. Richard and Maria found her decapitated head on their doorstep."

Audrey closed her eyes. "Poor Grace. Why come to me with this? I am grateful, but you must have other reasons for coming here."

Nicci stood up and began to pace. "It's not just Grace; Jerry, Damon and Eliza have also disappeared."

"I lost track of Damon when we all went separate ways," Audrey said. "But Jerry became a Nomad- like so many of us- and Eliza found the White Lady."

"Damon was staying with Joey and Liam a year ago, but left after a few months," Nicci replied. "Apparently, he was supposed to get back together with them for a hunting trip in May. He never showed. They traveled to where he was staying and found his home burnt to the ground. With his ashes a few miles from it."

Audrey poured vodka into her blood, needing something a little stronger than scotch.

"Jerry contacted me two months ago," Nicci continued. "I don't know how, but he said that he was sure that someone was out to get him. I didn't take much stock in what he said; he was always so paranoid. But then I heard about Grace and Damon and left Mongolia to find Jerry. All I could find was his hideout, dusty and unkempt. Then I heard that the White Lady was unhappy because one of her court had disappeared without a trace. It was Eliza."

"Someone's hunting down vampires," Audrey concluded.

"Not just any vampires," Nicci snapped. "Our little group. Someone has it in for Thadeus' old followers."

Audrey stared into the fire. "Do you have any ideas on who it could be?"

"I was thinking the Volturi," Nicci admitted after a brief hesitation. "Then, of course, you are allies."

"Were," Audrey corrected. "The Volturi and I were allies. As I said; it didn't work out."

Nicci raised an eyebrow. "Then it could be them."

"It doesn't sound like them," Audrey said, frowning. "Whoever it is, they depend on secrecy. The Volturi would…advertise that they were hunting Thadeus' old gang. No, it's not them."

"Well, I always thought Mara might surface again," Nicci said. "She was Thadeus' lieutenant. And she did swear vengeance on those who betrayed him."

Audrey smiled. "She was always a bit too big for her shirt, wasn't she?"

"And then there's the Romanians," Nicci shuddered. "Thadeus did have beef with them, never mind that he tried to topple the Volturi."

"The Romanians are still two," Audrey pointed out. "And they're Ancients; they never get their hands dirty unless it will somehow benefit them."

The grandfather clock in the front room chimed midnight.

"It's late," Nicci said. "Do you mind if I crashed here? I promise to behave."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "There's a spare room down the hallway. Second on your right."

Nicci got up and was halfway out of the parlor when she turned back. "There is another possibility."

"Oh?"

"Thadeus was always a remarkable immortal," Nicci said. "Do you think it might be possible…that he didn't die?"

The notion brought an unnatural chill to Audrey's bones. She closed her eyes and shivered. "Goodnight, Nicci. I'll see you in the morning."

Nicci understood Audrey's aversion; if Thadeus could rise from the dead…he could do anything. And his retribution would be terrible.

"Goodnight, Audrey," Nicci murmured and left, her glass still in hand.

Audrey stared into the fireplace, contemplating the flames, a crease between her eyes; a sign that she was thinking about dark thoughts.

"Gods above," she growled, hating what she had to do next.

Audrey got up and smoothed down her dressing gown. She crossed over into her bedroom and to her vanity table where her cell phone sat. She picked it up and, taking a deep, unneeded breath, dialed a number she hadn't used in over fifty years.

They answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

Audrey swallowed. "D-Dimitri?"

There was silence on the other end. "Audrey? Is that you?"


	3. Falling Out

CHAPTER TWO

"So you talked to them?" Nicci pressed the next morning.

Audrey looked up from her laptop. "Sort of. I talked to one of the Guard and he relayed my message. They'll be expecting us tomorrow. All of us."

Nicci wrinkled her nose. "What do you mean all of us?"

"I mean us two and the remaining rebels," Audrey clarified. "I can reach Helen, Richard and Xander. Maybe Darius, but it's been many a year."

Nicci nodded slowly. "That would leave Joey, Liam, Hannah, Maria… I'm missing someone."

Audrey smirked. "Sera."

Nicci snorted. "Of course; the little brainiac."

"If anyone can find out if…" Audrey stumbled verbally, "if Thadeus is truly alive, it's Sera. She'll be useful in the time ahead."

Nicci folded her arms against her ample chest. "Do _you_ think Thadeus is alive?"

If Audrey had been human, her skin would've turned ghostly pale. As it was, her lips turned from coral to a bisque color. "I'd prefer not to speculate," she said thru a thin mouth.

Nicci took that as an uneasy 'yes'. "I'll start making calls."

It was late in the afternoon when both Audrey and Nicci had finished contacting the vampires who had stood against Thadeus.

"That's everyone," Audrey sighed, feeling a prick of fatigue.

Nicci looked up, her mouth set in a grim line. "Maria told me that other nomads have gone missing in Spain. They had nothing to do with Thadeus."

Audrey gritted her teeth. "This doesn't make any sense! What is going on?"

Nicci didn't answer, but touched Audrey on the shoulder. "We best prepare for tomorrow."

Martin looked up from dusting the fireplace mantle. "I have purchased three tickets for Rome, ma'am."

"Three?" Nicci repeated. "You're not going with us."

Martin straightened and his blue eyes turned steely. "I may be old and a human, but I can be of some use."

Audrey chuckled. "Very well, Martin, you may accompany me. Lord knows I'll need some help while in Italy."

She rose from her desk and flitted into her room to pack. Martin had already set suitcases on her bed for her. Audrey opened her closet and bureaus and began to fold her clothes into the bags.

As the clock chimed six o'clock, Audrey felt a presence close by. "Is there something you need?"

Nicci leaned against the doorframe. "The truth would be nice. You're hiding something, Audrey Swan, now spit it out."

Audrey scowled and shoved a skirt in the suitcase with unnecessary force. "You have no right to talk to me like that, Nicci."

"I have every right," Nicci growled back. "You say that you and the Volturi had a falling out. Last time I saw you, you were all over that leader of theirs. What could've possibly happened that causes you to blanch every time I even mention the Italians?"

Audrey closed her eyes and prayed for patience. "It's…complicated."

Nicci walked forward and sat on the bed, staring at Audrey stubbornly. Audrey sighed. "Fifty years ago, my cousin found out about vampires. I tried to keep her from the Volturi, knowing that it had to be immortality or death for her; the last things I wanted. She became enamored with another vampire and his coven. I knew that she wouldn't be swayed against him, so I accepted defeat on that front and hoped for the best.

"Thru various circumstances, the Volturi found out about her and demanded the law be kept. I said I would change her myself."

"Did you?" Nicci asked.

"No," Audrey replied. "I did not change her, but she did become a vampire…but not before she married the male vampire and they had a honeymoon."

Nicci's eyes widened. "I'd heard about that. Everyone was screaming about an immortal child."

"My cousin gave birth to a daughter," Audrey said. "Little Reneseme. The birth nearly killed my cousin, but she became a vampire just in time. The Volturi heard about Reneseme and, as you said, thought it was an immortal child. I tried to reason with them, but Reneseme was just an excuse; the vampire coven has many gifted ones. The Volturi wanted them for their own."

Understanding glinted in Nicci's ruby eyes. "You cared for the coven and the Volturi knew that, yet they still wanted power."

Audrey nodded. "I had been blinded by love to realize what they really wanted. As soon as I saw what was happening, I deserted their ranks and became a nomad."

Nicci toyed with a lock of her hair. "Will they give us much trouble when we arrive?"

Audrey let out a shout of laughter. "You mean will they destroy us the minute we touch down? I have no idea."

"In that case," Nicci said, getting up, "I'll be on my guard." She glanced at Audrey then said, "I don't think your butler should come. Not only because he's old and mortal, but because the others hunt humans like mortals hunt deer. They won't understand."

"Martin knows that," Audrey replied, "but he's as stubborn as a mule and just as reliable. We may actually need him before the end."

Nicci sighed. "Fine. I'm off to hunt. Will you join me?"

"Not tonight," Audrey replied, knowing that she would regret it later on.

* * *

The sun shone thru the windows in Audrey's room, illuminating honey tints in her hair and causing her skin to sparkle like a disco ball. She pulled on a white ruffled shirt and a royal blue jacket and skirt. If she was indeed to meet with the Volturi again, she was determined to look her best, even when the possibility of being torn apart and burnt to ash loomed over head.

Audrey walked out into the front room and met Martin and Nicci. Their luggage was already waiting for them at the airport.

Nicci was dressed in grey slacks and a dusky green tank top under a black net shirt. Her light orange hair was curled into ringlets and pulled into an elegant ponytail.

Martin was dressed in a dark blue suit, his grey hair sleeked back and his mustache freshly combed. His eyes twinkled as he smiled at Audrey like a fond father.

Without speaking, Audrey opened the door and Nicci and Martin walked out. Audrey took a moment to look around her home, feeling unease, anticipation and even excitement twist inside her. With one last look, she closed the door behind her and never looked back.

* * *

**A/N: holy crap! all the faves have staggered me! thank you!**

**don't worry, my fellow fangirls! aro will show up...in two chapters. (ducks the sharp objects)**

**and, because there's been some confusion- Alarisa and Marcus is a completly different fanfic and has nothing to do with Aro and Audrey. nor does Caius and Stacy**


	4. Old Friends

CHAPTER THREE

The flight to Rome was a quick one. Too quick for Audrey's taste, for each passing minute she became more and more anxious. She became so still and rigid, the humans around her eyed her uneasily.

Nicci had given up trying to draw Audrey's attention from their trip. She now had a book open on her lap, but her eyes were fixed on the same place, save for the occasional upward flicker to check the time and their location.

Martin tried to sleep a while, but he was too distracted with the stillness of his mistress. He placed a hand over hers in hopes of soothing her.

As the plane descended, Audrey used her gift to feel around for those she was waiting for. She felt Richard, Liam, Maria, Xander, Darius and, to her immense relief, Sera and Joey.

Hannah and Helen were not there yet, but she heard Richard think that they were on their way, that their plane had been delayed slightly.

Audrey sent a warm greeting to Maria, who had telekinetic abilities, and mentally asked her if the Volturi had arrived.

_Not yet_, came the reply.

Audrey sighed. _They probably decided to ignore us altogether_.

As the plane landed and they disembarked, Audrey felt an odd happiness as she spotted her companions.

Joey; a French-born cowboy with long black hair and friendly eyes turned purple by contacts and who could charm any girl into his bed.

Darius; a short fellow with curly blonde hair and twitchy fingers and had the ability to look into ones past.

Sera; a small, lithe woman with hair dyed blue, pulled into a messy bun and the smartest vampire ever.

Xander; a tall, brooding man with high cheekbones under heavily lidded eyes.

Liam; a slight boy with an affinity for air and a mind that could rival any lawyer.

Maria; an olive-skinned girl with black corkscrew hair and dressed in an expensive dress.

Richard; a giant of a man with a salt-and-pepper beard and mustache and hungry eyes that echoed centuries of using his gift for inflicting pain on his prey.

Joey grinned lopsidedly and tipped his hat to me. "Well, lookie here! Miss Audrey all grown up and lookin' as fine as the day we met." His eyes alighted on Martin and then on Nicci. "And Miss Nicci, too! What a sight, I must say."

Sera ran up to Audrey and they hugged tightly. "I've missed you, sis!" Sera laughed, using their old epithet.

"I've missed you, too," Audrey sighed. "Thank you for coming." She pulled away and looked at the others. "All of you. I know it was on short notice."

"It was the least we could do," Liam answered. "After all, you are the one who gave us all the courage to stand up to Thadeus."

The others stirred and Audrey turned to see Hannah and Helen walking up to them. The twins had golden hair and almond shaped eyes, but while Hannah's hair was long and braided, Helen's was cropped very close to her head. Their gifts were the control over fire and water.

Helen stared at Martin. "Such a pitiful snack, Audrey."

Nicci gave Audrey an 'I told you so' look. Audrey frowned. "Martin is under my protection. Remember that, else you'll find yourself being greeted by the devil."

No one said anything, but Richard looked rather amused as did Joey.

"So," Sera said, breaking the tension, "I thought we were getting a ride to Volterra."

"As did I," Xander said softly. "We've been waiting for quite some time."

Audrey rubbed her temple. "I'll call and see what is taking them so long."

"Your patience hasn't improved, Audrey."

Sera noticed how Audrey's hands curled into fists as she spun around to see four other vampires wearing grey and black waiting for them.

"Dimitri," Audrey greeted. "Felix, Jane, Alec. It's been a while."

Jane and Alec smiled at her while Felix glowered and Dimitri looked indifferent. "We have transportation ready for you," Dimitri said, gesturing towards the exit.

No one moved.

"For heaven's sake," Nicci hissed, pushing Audrey forward. "It's not like we're going to the gallows."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Joey muttered, for he, too, noticed how ridged Audrey held herself.

Audrey swallowed, hoisted her bags and walked past the Volturi Guard.

"Limos!" Joey celebrated.

Three limousines were parked and waiting for them.

"Hallelujah," Maria drew out.

Audrey, Nicci, Martin and Sera got into the first limo with Jane and Dimitri while Felix rode with Joey, Liam, Xander and Darius and Alec with Richard, Helen, Hannah and Maria.

* * *

The drive to Volterra was silent and awkward. Martin stared out of the windows, Sera fiddled with the hem of her asymmetrical shirt, Nicci sat still, staring intently at the floor and Audrey waited with closed eyes for the inevitable discussion.

"There might be trouble when we get home," Dimitri suddenly said.

Audrey raised an eyebrow, but her eyes remained shut. Not the conversation she'd been expecting.

"Why is that?" Sera asked.

Jane and Dimitri exchanged looks.

"Only members of the Guard know you're coming," Jane said.

Piercing black orbs pinned Jane and Dimitri as Audrey's eyes snapped open. Her hands turned into claws on her knees and her mouth twisted into a snarl. "They don't know?! _He_ doesn't know?!"

Again, Jane and Dimitri shared a look. "Things have been…difficult of late," Dimitri said. "Much of the Guard has deserted; mostly because Chelsea was killed six months ago."

Nicci's head snapped up. "How did that happen? Was she outside the city?"

Jane shook her head. "It was during the evening meal. One of the humans brought in set her aflame. We captured him alive, but it was too late for Chelsea."

Audrey took that into account. "Do you still have the human?"

Dimitri nodded. "We've tried to loosen his tongue, but nothing has working so far. He's very resilient."

"Darius can find out," Sera offered. She flinched under Audrey's stern glare.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't inform your masters of us," Audrey said.

"Marcus has become more withdrawn," Jane burst out. "Caius is angrier than ever and Aro…"

Audrey hated herself for the worry that clawed at her heart. "Aro?"

"He's gone mad with grief," Dimitri said. "He never speaks, he hardly ever eats, he's always wandering the less populated areas of our home."

Audrey frowned. "The Volturi are falling apart."

Even Martin shuddered at her words.

The Volturi were the very foundation of the vampire world; they made sure that the immortal children never returned and they stamped out any one vampire that endangered the rest. Without the Volturi, the humans would find out about the vampires and would hunt them down into oblivion.

* * *

The home of the Volturi was just as Audrey remembered it. She got out of the limo and stared at the glass doors with nostalgia and trepidation. I don't want to be here, Audrey moaned to herself. I should've stayed at home.

"Check out these digs!" Joey laughed. "Dude, night does not do this place justice!"

"I feel very insignificant, ma'am," Martin muttered in awe.

Audrey smiled encouragingly at him. "You're anything but, Martin." She turned back to the vampires. "Nicci and Sera will come with me to greet our hosts. The rest of you stay in the foyer."

"Is something amiss?" Darius asked in his usual squeak.

"No," Audrey lied smoothly, "but it wouldn't be polite if we all went."

Joey caught her eye and she jerked her head slightly. The cowboy's eyebrows met, but he smiled. "Alright, darlin', give them our best."

_If only it were that simple_, Nicci thought to Audrey.

* * *

**A/N: next chapter is Aro.**


	5. A Walk in the Park

CHAPTER FOUR

Audrey had her arms folded around her so tightly, Sera was sure she would break soon. Sera placed a hand on Audrey's shoulder and the other woman jumped slightly at the contact. "Everything will be fine," she soothed. "They will have to see reason."

Audrey wished she could believe that, but she was so anxious she would've passed out if she had been a human. "It's hard being back here," she whispered hoarsely.

"Suck it up," Nicci muttered. "We have a job to do."

Dimitri opened the doors that led into the Volturi throne room and bowed to the three figures. "Masters, we have guests."

Audrey balked at the last second, but Sera and Nicci held her in place. Audrey grimaced and hung her head, suddenly unable to look at the three men she had once lived with.

There was silence for a full five minutes in which no one moved even a fraction of an inch.

"This is an interesting surprise," Caius Volturi said slowly. "You leave us and we've not heard from you for nigh on half a century and now you have the audacity to stand before us with no suggestion of your coming, Audrey Swan."

With a great effort, Audrey looked up. The first face she saw was Caius, his snow-white hair straight as ever and his usual sneer playing on his lips. Then Marcus caught her attention; his face as expressionless as a rock, yet his red eyes glinted with happiness as he stared at Audrey. He inclined his head to her and a tentative thought said, _Welcome back_.

Audrey's eyes turned to the middle brother and her mind was immediately accosted with memories of when she was Aro's mate.

Aro had changed. His long black hair was unkempt and his clothes were rumpled and smelled slightly of dust. _But his eyes_… His eyes were hungry as he caught Audrey's and his fingers twitched toward her almost unconsciously.

Something that had been sleeping in Audrey awoke and gave her the courage to reply snarkily, "If I had my way it would've been much longer."

Nicci let out an irritated hiss.

Sera stepped forward quickly and knelt. "Forgive our intrusion, my lords, but it was a necessary thing. We have most distressing news."

Marcus lifted a hand. "Peace, youngling, you need not pay homage to us. I remember that you stood with us when Thadeus attacked all those years ago." His eyes flicked to Nicci. "You, however, I do not recall."

"I did not fight with you, lord," Nicci answered jerkily. "I believed Thadeus more powerful than you. I was sorely mistaken and I give you my most humble apologies. I wish to make up for my atrocities aimed at you."

"We shall see," Caius said, his eyes narrowing. "Tell us, what is this distressing news you speak of?"

Nicci and Sera looked to Audrey, who looked up at the ceiling and said thru trembling lips, "It is my- our- belief that...Thadeus still lives."

"That's impossible!" Caius snarled. "I burned his body myself."

"We all saw it," Marcus agreed. "Why would you suspect otherwise?"

It was clear that Audrey had said all that she wanted to, so Nicci and Sera told the Ancients of how the few vampires who had thwarted Thadeus were disappearing and that most of the work matched that of what Thadeus had done in days past.

All the while Aro kept his gaze upon Audrey's form. Her caramel hair was luscious and framed her beautiful heart-shaped face. Black thou her eyes were, they were as bright and held every emotion in them. But her stance was ridged and she held herself as thou she might fall apart.

_Does she still hold me in contempt_, he wondered. _If so, she's gone to great lengths to come here_.

"And," Sera added haltingly, "we heard about the loss of one of your number. The human who killed Chelsea is most likely hiding something. We could find out what it is and who was behind it."

"This is preposterous!" Caius hissed.

Audrey lowered her gaze and stared at him coolly as he continued, "For all we know you could have brought about Chelsea's death and are now here for revenge!"

All of Audrey's irritation burst forth with a feral hiss. "Yes, I spent fifty years in quiet comfort and peace and now I bring the other vampires- who helped you- and create an elaborate smoke screen in the guise of Thadeus!" She gave the three Ancients a cold look and said to Nicci and Sera, "Let's go. They have no ears to listen with."

She turned to leave, but Sera caught her by the arm. Audrey let out a warning hiss that Sera ignored. "They're the only ones who can help us, Audrey. Tuck in your pride and emotions and _shut up_."

Audrey let out a humph and folded her arms, her lower lip jutting out rebelliously and her eyes fixed on a spot on the floor.

Aro suppressed a smile with difficulty. _Ah, she hasn't changed a bit_.

"We are not here to cause you harm," Sera insisted. "I know the thought is extraordinary and frightening, but there are others who can do as much damage. My lords, whether you like it or not, you're rule is failing. We don't want that to happen, whatever your failings may be. Give us the chance to prove our words, please."

Marcus cocked his head. "You speak well, little one. I agree we should let them find the proof, if there is any."

Caius grunted. "I don't trust them."

They looked to Aro, who sighed and, for the first time since she entered the room, looked away from Audrey and studied his hands. "It can't hurt to have them stay awhile. They will be given every courtesy, but they will also be guarded. Will that satisfy you both?"

Marcus and Caius nodded.

"Tell your friends that they will be shown to quarters," Aro added to the women.

Audrey turned to leave with Nicci and Sera, relief seeping thru her body as she turned and Aro left her vision. Her relief, however, was short-lived.

"Audrey?"

She turned to see Marcus standing. "Would you do me the honor of a walk in the gardens?" He offered his hand to her.

_Do it_, Nicci mentally hissed to Audrey. _Suck up your past_!

"We'll be fine," Sera murmured more kindly. "I'll see to Martin and your room for you."

Audrey sighed and dipped her head. "Of course, Mar- my lord." As she took his hand, she fancied that she saw jealousy flicker in Aro's eyes.

But next second, Aro was leaving the room with Caius.

* * *

Audrey wanted nothing more than to let go of Marcus's arm, but the Ancient had his hand resting on hers. The gardens were bright and alive in the afternoon sun. Various flowers and topiaries smiled up at them.

"So," Audrey said, breaking the slightly awkward silence, "the, uh, gardens look nice."

Marcus continued walking.

"And you look good," Audrey added.

The Ancient inclined his head.

"And this whole conversation is awkward," Audrey muttered.

"They never used to be," Marcus whispered. "We used to have very pleasant conversations."

Audrey smiled in spite of herself. "Yes, we did."

"Then we went our separate ways," Marcus continued. "And now you won't even look at me."

Audrey winced and stopped moving, bowing her head and wrapping her arms around herself. "It's hard," she whispered thru unmoving lips. "There are so many memories here. I was content in South Africa, but here…" Her voice trailed off, sadness evident in her eyes. "Here I'm really home."

In an unusual show of emotion, Marcus hugged the woman he had once called 'sister'.

* * *

**A/N: thumbs up for tender Marcus/Audrey moment!**

**don't worry, all you Aro fans! he'll get a scene next chapter**

**things are going slow at the moment, so i won't be updating as much as I have been. check out my profile!**


	6. Home, Sweet, Volterra

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Aro watched as Nicci, Sera, Richard and Joey set up various systems for Sera, who would use her 'brilliant scientific mind' to find whatever proof she needed to find out who was causing all this trouble for them.

Aro turned his head when Jane walked in with Darius and Maria. "Well?"

"He has the most unusual wards around his mind," Darius mumbled. "It's impossible for me to break thru. It might be possible if Audrey were to mentally attack him while I looked into his past, but it didn't work when we tried with Jane."

The girl vampire scowled. "He's as resilient to me as he is to you, nomad."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Audrey said, walking in with Xander and Liam. She didn't look at Aro, but he saw her stiffen when she felt his presence. "I could help in that department." She smiled sweetly.

"It'll have to wait," Sera said. "I need you to show me where Thadeus was supposedly burned."

Audrey shook her head. "It's too dark now, Sera. Besides, we're all tired and need to rest."

As if on cue, Audrey's butler Martin walked in with multiple glasses of odd smelling blood carried on a tray. "Madam."

Audrey smiled in a relived way and took a glass. "Thank you, Martin," she sighed and drank. She choked slightly. "What's in this?" Her voice was slightly hoarse and very comical.

Martin looked sheepish. "It's the Russian vintage, ma'am. I thought you could do with something strong."

Audrey coughed. "A little more warning next time, love." She choked again, but drank all the same.

"Still can't hold your liquor, eh, Audrey?" Joey teased, taking a drink for Liam and himself. He downed the drink in one go and smacked his lips. "Ahh, that's good stuff."

Audrey stuck out her tongue at him and Joey trapped it between his thumb and forefinger. "Careful, now, little lady, else I take your tongue someplace you never thought it would go."

Aro stiffened with anger then flitted out of the room.

Audrey tugged away from Joey and exchanged a look with Jane. "Mad with grief, hm?"

Jane shrugged. "I think you should talk with him, Audrey."

"Agreed," Nicci grunted, looking up from a tangle of wires. "You both are distracted and that can cause harm at this time. Go to him."

Audrey grimaced and thought dramatically, _Why is life so unfair to me_? She gave Martin her empty glass and forced herself after Aro.

* * *

Aro felt her coming towards him, but he didn't want to see her. How could he face her if she belonged to another? My still heart cannot bare it, he thought miserably.

She flitted in front of him, forcing him to stop. Audrey stared up at him, her black eyes as innocent as a newborn babe. "We need to talk."

Her voice filled his entire being. It had been fifty years since he had heard her lovely voice. He had longed to hear that voice…now it was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait," Aro said stiffly.

"It can't," Audrey insisted, dancing in front of him to block his escape. "Look, I know it's awkward with me being back here and we can probably agree that it would be for the best if I left…but whatever is going on needs to take precedence above anything else."

"Including your feelings for me," Aro added.

Audrey opened her mouth, but it took a while for something to come out. "Uh, what?"

Taking advantage of her confusion, Aro side stepped her and continued walking. Audrey raced after him. "My feelings are not in question, sir."

"Yet mine are?" Aro asked, secretly enjoying the warm up to the verbal spar he knew was coming.

"I'm not the one who just stormed out a room in a jealous rage," Audrey shot back.

Aro balled his hands into fists within the folds of his cloak. "Fifty years has dulled you mind to my expressions, madam. Whatever you saw was surely a figment of your imagination."

Audrey's eyes sparked with anger, but she smiled sweetly and curtsied condescendingly. "The great Aro Volturi is always right. We lowly immortals bow to your judgments."

Aro said nothing, but watched as she turned on her heel and stalked away, her back straight and her caramel hair bouncing. His eyes wandered down and stared at her rear as it swayed from side to side.

_I'm going about this all wrong_, he growled to himself. Angering Audrey was the height of folly, but so, too, was trying to win her back. Audrey was right; they had to focus on the situation at hand.

* * *

Audrey was in her room unpacking. She was tucking a pair of jeans inside a drawer when she spotted a book lying on the floor, half concealed in a shadowed corner.

Audrey walked over and picked it up. A startled laugh escaped her lips when she saw the title of the book; _Arabian Nights_.

It was the same book that Audrey had taken from the Grand Library close to a century ago. Aro had found her with another book with the same title, but that one had been a book of pornography, not Ali Baba.

_We kissed, too_, Audrey thought sadly. _Our first kiss_…

"Stop it!" Audrey snapped to herself. "That life is over now. Get over it!" She tossed the book into the dust bin and went back to unpacking, her mood blacker than ever.

* * *

Sera booted up her laptop, muttering encouragement in Latin. She smiled as it welcomed her. "There you go, my baby girl!" she crooned.

Something creaked to her left and she looked over and saw Marcus staring at her. Embarrassed beyond reason, Sera babbled, "Uh, I was just… My computer is slow sometimes… It was just a…"

Marcus flitted in front of her pressed a finger to her lips. "You need not explain yourself to me."

Sera turned away, her blue hair creating a curtain between her and the Ancient. She was never easy around men. As a human, she'd been a geek and an outcast. Seventy years of immortality hadn't given her any experience of the male species. Sera preferred to study science and technology and sometimes music, although she wasn't a professional.

"Have you found your quarters acceptable?" Marcus asked, folding his hands behind his back.

"They're quite nice," Sera gushed. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Marcus almost smiled at her. Why was that? He had never even smiled at Audrey before, so why should he show emotion to this girl he had just met? He had never showed any emotion to anyone since the death of his beloved Didyme.

Sera noticed how Marcus' eyes seemed to dull and turn indifferent. She cursed herself. He thinks I'm a big mouth geek, doesn't he?

With a hardly audible mumble, Marcus excused himself and walked away.

Sera groaned and smacked her head with her hand. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Martin peeked inside Audrey's room out of habit. The vampire woman was sitting cross-legged on her bed, meditating as she always did at this hour. The old butler closed the door and tiptoed away so as not to disturb his mistress.

"Such devotion is commendable."

Martin turned and snapped to attention dutifully. "Miss Nicci. Was there something you needed?"

Nicci flicked an invisible speck of dust off her shoulder. "I wanted to talk to you in private."

Martin raised an eyebrow. "About Miss Audrey?"

Nicci smiled. "Good, you can keep up." She gestured for them to walk. Martin acknowledged and bowed slightly for Nicci to take the lead.

"Has Audrey ever spoken about her time here in Italy?" Nicci asked.

Martin thought about it. "Once or twice, yes."

"What was her attitude?"

Martin stopped walking. "I suppose this is all relevant?"

Nicci faced him. "I would not be speaking with you were it not."

Martin hesitated, glancing to Audrey's room. "My mistress hardly ever mentioned Volterra. When she did, her expression was one of longing and the upmost sadness. I learned not to inquire of her past for I do not enjoy seeing her unhappy."

Nicci nodded slowly. "Audrey has an uncanny ability to make everyone love her. We used to joke that it was her second gift." She sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "She doesn't want to be here. She hates being back here, that much I can tell."

"Should we watch over her?" Martin inquired.

Nicci frowned. "Audrey's a strong woman and very proud; she doesn't take kindly to being watched over like a child. But, you may be right, mortal. Some wounds are too difficult to bear alone."

"We are agreed, then?"

"Aye. We are agreed."

* * *

Felix and Dimitri heard Nicci and Martin finish speaking. They looked at each other, their faces mirroring the same strained expression.

"Aro is not the only one suffering," Felix murmured as the two men walked out into the gardens.

"It was hard on all of us," Dimitri said. "But Aro and Audrey were mates; it's a bond that is difficult to break and when it is…"

"…when it is," Felix finished, "the pain is almost unbearable."

* * *

**A/N: sry for the delay. um, how do the Egyptian coven sound?**

**anyway, Marcus/Sera might work out?**


	7. Garden Memories

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and warm.

Audrey brought herself out of her meditation and sighed. She was still in Volterra.

_I wonder if they would notice if I snuck out_, she thought to herself. She brushed aside such thoughts and stripped off her sleepwear. She pulled on dark jeans and a light green camisole. Slipping on sturdy tennis shoes, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled on a long, white knit cardigan.

Audrey walked up to the Grand Library, where Sera and Richard were talking.

"Ah, you stayed," Richard said, his ruby eyes glinting mischievously.

"You doubted me?" Audrey said with mock indignantly.

Richard laughed heartily. "No, I…wondered. You've always been rather unpredictable to me, little Swan."

Audrey quirked her lips. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to work with you all again."

"Except this time we're doing it for good," Sera piped up.

I smiled at her. "Sis, when did you dye your hair?"

"You don't like it?" she asked, twirling a blue curl around her finger.

"No, I love it," Audrey promised. "But you were a cute blonde."

Sera rolled her eyes. "Yes, but everyone was so shocked that a blonde could be so smart. I got tired of the pokes and jabs and decided to branch out. And I did. I also quit my job."

"What did you do?"

Sera pursed her lips. "I was working for the American Space Program."

Richard chuckled. "Oh, Sera, you haven't changed a bit. Those Americans are too…what is the word?"

"Unappreciative," Audrey supplied. "Sera, you could've done so much better."

"It's hard finding a challenging job while being a vampire," Sera protested. "The great stuff is always somewhere sunny. I'm a vampire scientist and it sucks." She considered her words. "No pun intended."

"What about you, Richard?" Audrey asked. "What have you and Maria been up to?"

Richard shrugged. "Nothing much. We…tried to make a coven, but those we made always left. All except one. It was a boy- fourteen, I think- and he was so curious about the world. He had such a mind!"

"What happened?" Sera asked, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand.

Richard's expression grew dark. "He disappeared. A few days later Grace showed up and then her head was lying on our doorstep."

"That's why you're here," Audrey said softly. "You think whoever is doing this kidnapped your boy."

"Roland thought of Maria and I like family," Richard explained, staring out at the rising sun. "He wouldn't just take off without a word."

Audrey leaned against a bookcase and stared at the floor. "If this is Thadeus…"

"You keeping saying 'if'," Richard pointed out, turning to look at her. "Do you not believe that it is Thadeus?"

Audrey didn't say anything for a while. "I don't want to believe he is alive. There are three things vampires live on; blood, power and revenge. Blood is plentiful, Thadeus has connections in every government and therefore he is powerful. What he could do for revenge… He could destroy everything we have built. Everything we love."

"What did you leave behind?" Sera asked quietly.

Audrey closed her eyes. "I have family in the States. I have friends. I have a job that I look forward to each and every day. I have a son."

"You have the most to lose," Richard concluded. He adjusted the cuffs on his jacket. "You have grown soft."

Audrey tackled him, slamming him into the wall. "You will not say that again!"

Richard grinned down at her.

Sera jumped to her feet, ready to intervene if anything came to blows.

"Is there a problem?"

They looked to the door to see Nicci, Martin, Aro, Caius, Felix, Jane and Alec.

Audrey slowly let go of Richard and turned away primly.

"Everything is fine," Richard said, still smiling as he adjusted his outfit. "The truth just hurts sometimes. Isn't that right, Audrey?"

"Like a stake thru my heart," Audrey ground out thru a false smile. "Martin…"

The old butler was at her side before she got the words out. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I'd like you to call the hospital," Audrey said. "Tell them to double the security and to inform me of even the tiniest of developments. Also, I'd like an update on all the children."

Martin nodded. "As you wish. Are you expecting something to happen, ma'am?"

Audrey smiled, but it was unconvincing. "Just a precaution while I'm away. You can't be too careful."

Martin bowed and left.

"Are you seriously working in a children's hospital?" Nicci asked.

"Why not?"

Nicci laughed. "Because that's the worst place for a vampire to be. What do you do in surgery? Vamp them?"

Audrey gave Nicci a saucy look. "Some of us have self-control, Nicci. My world doesn't revolve around blood…or scaring the natives."

Nicci clutched at her heart. "Oh! Audrey, that hurt! My poor ego."

"It's big enough to withstand a little hit," Sera muttered.

Nicci turned to Sera with a shocked look. "Did you just make a comeback, Serina?"

Sera looked up from her computer innocently. "And if I did?" Before Nicci could reply, Sera told Audrey, "It's light now. Can you show me the gardens?"

* * *

Aro walked next to Nicci as they made their way to the gardens. "What was that between you and Audrey?"

"Just a little friendly verbal sparring," Nicci shrugged. "She looked like she could use some." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Out of all the girls in Thadeus' old gang, I never thought Audrey would make it to the top. She's actually out in the world, successful and living without the thrill of hunting humans."

"She is extraordinary," Aro said and his voice betrayed the longing he held.

Nicci raised an eyebrow, but let it go. At least for now. "What do you think about our idea? That Thadeus could be alive?"

Aro's face grew still. "I hope you are wrong."

Nicci nodded slowly.

They arrived at the spot where Thadeus had been burned.

Sera knelt down and began to dig. When she'd made a sizeable hole, she began taking samples of the dirt. "These should tell me what I want to know," she murmured, half to herself.

"Where's Audrey?" Richard asked, looking around.

They looked around, but couldn't see Audrey.

"Up there," Jane said, pointing up at the roof.

Audrey was standing on the verge of the roof that overlooked the spot of the gardens.

"What is she doing up there?" Nicci asked.

"She's remembering," Aro answered softly.

Up on the roof, Audrey stood, her arms held out from her body slightly and her eyes closed. Wind tugged at her ponytail and clothes. Had she been human, the squall would've tossed her to the ground below.

She half smiled, remembering falling from this very spot. Except it had been raining and she had been pulled by Thadeus as he had fallen.

She opened her eyes and looked down. She didn't see the vampires staring up at her. Nor did she see the bright sun that cast prisms of light off her skin. What she saw was a memory; a dark and rainy night. She could feel a cut on her thigh throbbing as it leaked out blood.

She could taste the hatred she felt for the man in front of her on her tongue. In reality, her venom coated her mouth and she snarled. _Thadeus…_

Audrey crouched low and sprang off the roof, flying thru the air, remembering what it had been like when she had been human to fall like this.

She angled herself away from the rosebush and landed on all fours on the grass. She had crashed into the rosebush last time. She could almost feel her ankle snap again. The air hissed out of her lungs as it had done all those years ago.

Audrey looked up at the rosebush. It was misshapen, almost like she had fallen on it again. Somethings never change over time.

She stood up, not bothering to fix her knit jacket that was hanging around her elbows, exposing the camisole and her bare shoulders. Her hair had escaped her ponytail and was flying about in the wind.

She rejoined the others. "Did you get what you need?" she asked Sera.

The vampire scientist nodded. "Are you okay?"

Audrey smiled a little. "I think I will. Let's go run some tests, shall we?"

Sera nodded and the two women led the way inside.

* * *

**A/N: i keep saying Thadeus... wouldn't it be something if it wasn't?**

**dun, dun, dun!**


	8. Fighting

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

**A/N: after seeing the new Breaking Dawn trailer, I'm going to redo 'Audrey's Decision'. but, that won't be for another two months**

* * *

Martin heard the fighting from across the hall. He recognized the voices belonging to Hannah and Xander.

"Just let it alone, Hannah," Xander was saying, almost pleading. "Don't do it now."

"And why not?" Hannah demanded. "She's weak! She's unfit to rule us!"

"Audrey doesn't want to rule us," Xander shot back. "She just wants to make sure we're safe."

Hannah snorted. "Ha! She was Thadeus' lover!"

"That was almost a full century ago."

"So? You heard the stories about her; she was in the lap of luxury and they cast her out. Now she's created this false imitation of Thadeus being alive and well so that she can get back into power."

"Hannah, that's crazy!" Xander exclaimed.

"Is it? I don't think so and I will not be drawn into this plot of hers. If she wants to control us then she must face me in combat."

Martin narrowed his eyes. Audrey was in trouble. He had to warn her.

* * *

"And you're sure this computer can tell us what happened a hundred years ago?" Joey asked skeptically.

Sera stroked her laptop. "My baby's never let me down yet."

"Sera, when was the last time you were laid," Nicci asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

Sera looked at her sharply. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Audrey asked.

Sera looked away, gritting her teeth.

Audrey and Nicci laughed and the sound proved so infections, even Felix and Alec chuckled.

Martin walked in, looking anxious. "Madam, there's something you need to know."

Audrey looked at him expectantly and was surprised when he held out his hand to her. He wanted her to read his thoughts. Audrey took his withered hand in her cold one and opened her mind to his.

She groaned and let go of him. "For the love of blood!"

"What's going on?" Nicci asked.

"Hannah wants to challenge me," Audrey sighed. "She thinks I'm trying to lead you all against the Volturi. Again."

"She wants to fight you?" Alec said.

"It would appear so," Audrey sighed again.

Joey laughed. "Won't she be surprised? My money's on you, Audrey."

"I won't fight her," Audrey said. "This is all a huge misunderstanding. I'll straighten her out calmly and without violence."

Nicci shook her head. "I'll never get you, Audrey. One minute, you're about to rip off Richard's head off, the next you want to talk like a civilized politician."

"I never knew there was such a thing," Sera muttered.

"We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves right now," Audrey said. "I'm going to find Hannah and talk to her."

"Do you want company?" Felix asked.

Audrey smiled. "I'll let you know if I need anything."

* * *

Hannah was in the Feeding Room, inspecting the thrones that the Ancients sat in when they would bring in their prey.

"Hannah?"

Audrey walked in. "I understand you have something to say to me."

Hannah folded her arms. "You won't use us as Thadeus did."

"I don't want to," Audrey said. "You are free to leave if you don't believe that there is any danger."

"There is danger," Hannah spat out. "Danger from you."

Crap, this isn't going well, Audrey thought. "Hannah, please…"

Hannah ran at her and back handed her into the wall. Audrey grunted as she was imbedded into the marble.

The resounding boom was heard throughout the entire building.

In the Grand Library, Joey and Sera exchanged looks.

"I think Audrey could use some backup now," Nicci said.

Martin was already out of the room. He followed other vampires in the direction of the noise and he arrived in the Feeding Room in time to see Audrey drop from where she'd been thrown into the wall.

She landed on her feet without a sound. "Hannah, be reasonable…"

"I won't let you kill us," Hannah spat, crouching for another attack.

Aro, Marcus and Caius arrived.

"What is this?" Caius demanded.

"Let it happen," Nicci said, walking up next to him. "This needs to happen."

"Thank you for the support, Nicci," Audrey grumbled. "I wanted to resolve this without a fight."

"Weakling," Hannah snarled.

Audrey's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hannah, don't do this."

Hannah attacked again, tossing Audrey into the ground. The floor cracked and a small crater formed around Audrey.

She got up and hissed in frustration. "Don't fight me."

Hannah started to circle her. "What can you possibly do to me? You can't do anything but read minds."

Audrey kept Hannah in her sights. "A century has taught me other things. I warn you one last time; don't fight me."

Hannah snarled and ran at her again.

Audrey leapt up into the air and lashed out with her leg, kicking Hannah in the face. Hannah grunted and punched Audrey in the gut.

"Fifty bucks says Audrey wins," Joey called out.

Hannah tossed Audrey into the wall headfirst.

"I'll take that bet," Richard said, wincing.

Sera whimpered in fear. "Oh, sis, be careful!"

"She'll be fine," Marcus whispered.

Aro gritted his teeth as Audrey was thrown into the wall again. He wanted to end this. He could stand watching Audrey be hurt.

Hannah gripped Audrey by the neck and slammed her into the ground, growling in a feral manner. "Submit."

Audrey bared her teeth. "This is insane, Hannah! Stop this before you get hurt."

Hannah spat on her. "I'll never give up."

Audrey growled and opened up her mind.

Hannah gasped and stumbled back, letting Audrey go.

Audrey flitted to her feet and glared at Hannah, who was walking backwards, her red eyes fixed on something that no one else could see.

"Stop it," Hannah hissed in fear. "What are you doing? Stop… Stop it!"

Audrey smiled and it was the smile of someone who enjoyed torturing.

"What is she doing?" Caius asked.

"She's using her power," Martin groaned. "Hannah hit a nerve; Audrey's only used this ability once before."

"What ability?" Joey asked. "Why is Hannah frightened?"

"Audrey's making Hannah see something truly horrible," Martin explained. "It's a new development of her powers; she only found out a few decades ago." He sighed and shook her head. "The last time she used it the victim was left a raging lunatic."

"We need to stop her," Sera exclaimed. She stepped forward and tugged on Audrey's arm. "Sis, let her go. You've done enough."

Hannah was huddled against the wall in a ball. "Please stop!" she sobbed.

Audrey blinked and let out a huge breath. "S-Sera?"

Sera smiled gratefully. "Audrey, are you okay?"

Audrey swallowed. "I… Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. I just…" She broke off and she crumpled, her eyes rolling up into her head.

Sera caught her and lowered her to the floor. "Sis?!"

Aro flitted to her side. "What happened?"

Martin walked over and, in a show of strength that was uncharacteristic of his age, lifted Audrey into his arms. "She needs to rest this off." He looked over to Hannah, who was holding her head in her hands. "Get her some blood quickly. It'll help with the shock."

Darius and Xander took Hannah away with Helen behind them.

* * *

Audrey stirred and opened her eyes. "What happened?"

Aro touched her forehead. "You collapsed. Martin brought you to your room."

Audrey sighed and closed her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid. Is Hannah alright?"

"She's rather shaken," Aro replied, "but I don't think she'll challenge you again."

Audrey sat up with a groan. "Ah! Shit!" She held her head with both hands. "I need a drink."

Aro took a glass off the bedside table and handed it to her. "Martin left it for you before he went to bed."

"What time is it?" Audrey murmured, taking the glass.

"It's late," Aro replied. "You've been out for some time. Joey and Sera sat with you for a bit while you were unconscious."

Audrey sat the empty glass aside and swung her legs off the bed. Aro stood up uncertainly. "Should you be getting up?"

"I'm fine," Audrey grumbled. She stood up and wobbled then fell forward.

Aro reached out and caught her. She fell against him, her arms instinctively going around his neck.

They looked into each other's eyes, both feeling very awkward.

The door opened and Nicci and Jane entered.

"Oh!" Jane gasped.

Nicci chuckled. "We can come back later if you two are busy."

Audrey let go of Aro and took three steps away from him. "Nothing happened. I just fell."

Nicci snorted unbelievingly. "Uh huh."

"Was there something you wanted?" Audrey snapped.

"Jane and Darius had another go at the human," Nicci answered. "No such luck again, but we think that with your help…"

"I'm not going to do what I did to Hannah," Audrey said sharply.

"That's not what I meant," Nicci said, her voice going soft. "Two mental attacks on his mind will break him enough for Darius to find out his past."

Audrey rubbed her forehead. "Tomorrow. I'm too tired and…I need to feed."

"I'll get you another glass," Jane said.

"No," Audrey said. "I need to hunt."

Nicci grinned. "Excellent. Sera and I were going with Helen. We can make it a girls' night."

"I'm not talking about humans, either," Audrey mumbled.

"You mean animal blood," Nicci said, wrinkling her nose. "Well…never too late to try new things. Rest up and we'll go in the afternoon."

Audrey nodded and Nicci and Jane left.

Aro cleared his throat. "I'll leave you to your meditation."

Audrey winced and her hand reached out to brush against his fingers before she whipped it back. "Um…it's not really a good idea to leave me alone after I collapse. I mean…it's very dangerous and… I should probably get Sera or Nicci to…" She trailed off, feeling very foolish.

Aro blinked in understanding. He sat down on the bed and Audrey sat next to him, folding her legs and closing her eyes, not looking at him out of embarrassment.

Aro watched her as her breathing slowed and then stopped altogether. A look of resolute peace crossed her features and he thought that he had never seen such a beautiful creature.

"I can hear you," she breathed.

Aro winced. "Should I leave?"

"No," she responded. "Your presence…it helps."

Aro smiled slightly and watched her.

After a few hours, Audrey lay back against the sheets and she did, indeed, look as thou she was sleeping.

Aro lay next to her and he remembered the day he first realized that he loved her. She had been human then, with a sweet fragrance that clung to her blood. It hovered around her still, but it wasn't as sharp, instead soft and wonderful.

Just like her, he thought tenderly.

Audrey twisted onto her side and curled up against his side. Aro hesitantly lifted a hand and stroked her cheek. She was so exquisite to him, so precious.

The sun began to filter thru the window.

His skin prickled against hers and a tendril of her thoughts entered his mind.

…_like I'm back __home. I want to think of this place as home again, but there's too much history between us. No matter how much I try to deny it, I still love him_…

Aro flitted away from her, jolting Audrey from her meditation.

"What is it?" she asked, looking startled.

Aro gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Anger flashed thru her eyes. "You read my mind?"

"I didn't want to," Aro explained. "It was an accident."

She frowned and sat up. "I think you should leave."

Cursing his carelessness and her pride, Aro stormed out.

What had he'd been thinking?! Looking at her mind had been offensive to her even when they were happy mates.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Aro growled.

"Aro?"

Marcus and Caius flitted up on either side of him.

"Will Audrey be alright?" Marcus inquired.

"She'll be fine," Aro muttered.

"What's so stupid?" Caius asked.

Aro hesitated before replying, "I saw her thoughts. I didn't mean for it to happen, but she always kept up wards against me, I didn't think it would be a problem."


	9. The Phone Call

CHAPTER EIGHT-

* * *

Audrey walked back into the Volturi home with Nicci, Sera and Helen, feeling very high spirited. "Again, Helen, I'm sorry what happened to your sister."

Helen waved a hand. "Please, Audrey, forget it. Hannah was never your biggest fan and she sees conspiracies everywhere."

Audrey smiled in relief. "Tell her I'm so sorry."

Helen nodded. "It was fun. I think I can get used to the taste of deer."

"I certainly won't," Nicci grumbled as Helen walked away. "Terrible stuff! How can you stand it?"

"It's an acquired taste," Audrey replied. "Like you."

"I don't really like it, either," Sera said apologetically. "It tastes off. I might need a human to wash it down."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "At least you tried it. Thanks for hunting with me."

"Just like old times," Nicci shrugged. "Wow. I just sounded my age, didn't I?"

"A little," Sera laughed.

Audrey suddenly grew still as a mind touched hers. _Maria_?

_Martin is looking for you. He got a call while you were out. There is a coven that has been looking for you_.

_Who is it?_

_The Egyptians_.

Audrey frowned. "Something's happened."

"What?" Sera asked, turning anxious.

Audrey flipped out her cell phone and scrolled down her speed dial. "Amun? It's Audrey. I understand you're looking for me."

"_Thank God you called_!" Amun gasped. "_I heard about all the vampire attacks and I was worried_."

Audrey stilled. Amun had never cared for her before. "Really? Has something happened?"

"_My…my singer has disappeared_."

Audrey turned immediately skeptical. "These are vampire attacks, Amun. Why would they attack a human?"

"_It's not just a human_!" Amun yelled. "_It's my singer! Something's happened to him and I just know that it has something to do with these vampire attacks! Audrey, please, help me find him! I'm on my way to your flat right now_."

"I'm not home, Amun," Audrey said. "I'm in Volterra."

There was silence on the other end. "_What do you mean Volterra? You don't mean you're asking the Volturi for help_?"

"I have a theory about the attacks," Audrey said slowly. "If I'm right…it could be very bad for all of us."

"_Whatever the Volturi get, they have it coming_!" Amun snapped. "_You told me that yourself_."

Audrey winced. She had said that. "Amun, I'm not allying myself with them, I'm just being precautious."

"_This theory you have_," Amun said slowly, "_how bad does is it_?"

"Very."

"_And what is this theory?"_

Audrey bit her lip. "It is my belief that…Thadeus could still be alive."

"_Thadeus_!" Amun gasped. "_But-but-but Thadeus has been dead for almost a century! That was the one thing the Volturi did right_."

Felix and Dimitri walked thru a door and stopped with questioning looks.

"Look, I have a lot on my plate right now," Audrey muttered.

"_You owe me, Audrey_!" Amun snarled.

Audrey took the phone away from her ear to keep Amun from hearing her exasperated growl. He couldn't possibly be bringing that up now!

"_Audrey, did you hear me_?"

She sighed and said, "Alright, Amun. I'll come down and meet you and we'll talk. Alright?"

"_Very well_," Amun said haughtily and hung up.

"Is there something in venom that causes vampires to be so dramatic?" Audrey asked as she put away her phone.

"What was that about?" Dimitri asked.

"Just some overreacting," Audrey muttered. "I need to see the Ancients."

* * *

"Leave?" Aro repeated. _Oh no, does this have to do with me_?

"It's only for a few days," Audrey said. "There's something that's come up that, literally, demands my attention."

"Alec will go with you," Caius said.

Audrey pursed her lips. "It's a…highly delicate matter. This person doesn't approve of the Volturi."

Nicci stepped forward and whispered to Audrey, "What are you doing?"

"It's a delicate matter," Audrey hissed.

"All the more reason to have back up," Nicci growled. "Audrey…you're the only one who can control these matters. If we lose you…"

Audrey scowled. "Fine. I'll take Alec with me."

"And I'm goin', too." Joey stepped forward. "I ain't about to let you outta my sights, _cheri_."

Audrey closed her eyes for patience. "Anyone else?"

No one said anything.

"Fine, we leave in an hour," Audrey replied.

Sera stepped forward and hugged Audrey. "Be careful, sis."

Audrey gave her a cocky grin. "Who, me? I'm always careful."

"Have you met yourself?" Sera asked with just enough sarcasm to cause the corner of Marcus' mouth to twitch for the first time in centuries.

* * *

Audrey ground her teeth together as she waited for Alec and Joey to show up. She wasn't happy about them coming; she wanted to go alone. Lord knew Amun wouldn't be in the same blasted continent as the Volturi.

"Bloody cowardice, that's what it is," Audrey spat to herself, pacing around. "Oh, like you're one to talk, Miss Swan. You bury your head in the charities and the goodwill work, running from your past and not looking back… Yeah, that's great heroism, honey."

She paused and shook her head. "Hellfire, I'm talking to myself. I'm officially insane."

"Yeah, I'm scared," Joey drawled as he and Alec met her in the hall. "Jeez, _cher_, get a grip."

Audrey narrowed her eyes at him. "Are we ready?"

Alec held up three plane tickets. "Yep. Let's go."

They were off to Egypt.

* * *

**A/N: if there is any confusion, Joey is a French cowboy who grew up in Kansas**


	10. Sand and Singers

CHAPTER NINE-

* * *

Audrey loved the heat. It felt good on her granite skin. The heat was one of the reasons she'd chosen Africa as her new home. As she, Joey and Alec walked out of the airport, she stretched her arms over her head and sighed happily. "It's good to be back!"

Joey wrinkled his nose at the predominant smells of sweat, camels and gasoline. "_Oui_, it's a right ol' darlin' place. So where's this guy we're meetin'?"

Audrey opened her mind and searched for the minds of the Egyptian coven. "This way," she said, leading the way towards a flea market.

Joey grimaced and pulled his paisley bandana over his nose and mouth.

"I thought you were a cowboy," Alec said. He didn't like the smells, either, but he was trained to handle offensive situations.

"Horses and camels smell very differently, little man," Joey replied. "Horses smell like them Kansas plains I've lived on since ol' Thadeus barbequed. Or…seemed to, at least. Camels just stink. And they spit like my dear ol' mama used to way back during the American Civil War."

Alec grinned. "I can see why Audrey likes you."

"Better believe it," Joey laughed. "Can't seem to get her to date me, thou. And I've tried everything; flowers, huntin' parties, serenades. Heck, I even went vegetarian, but that only lasted a few weeks."

"Amun!" Audrey called, waving her arm.

Amun and his mate, Kebi, disentangled themselves from the crowd. "Audrey," Amun greeted. "Thank you for coming so… _What is he doing here_?!" Amun had caught sight of Alec.

"Relax," Audrey sighed. "Alec is here only to keep me from trouble."

"Amun is who you came to see?" Alec inquired. "Does he have information?"

"I won't say anything in front of him," Amun spat, his red eyes darting around as if he expected more members of the Volturi to pop out.

Audrey sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alec, can you please scout the area?"

Alec bowed and disappeared into the crowds. Amun looked marginally happier.

"Shall we retire to our home?" Kebi asked. "We have some refreshments."

* * *

Kebi served them all glasses of blood before sitting down next to Amun. Their home was marvelous; made of yellow, blue and green stone, with white sheer curtains and cypress trees in each corner.

"Where is Benjamin and Tia?" Audrey asked.

"They are visiting Zafrina and her coven," Amun replied. "I believe they also intend to visit your cousins before long. Benjamin and Bella have become good friends over the years."

Audrey, losing her appetite, set her glass down. "How are they?"

Amun's face softened slightly. "They're fine. We saw them two years ago; they were in Canada. They might still be there. And your son looked good. I know they would love to see you."

"Mm," was the only thing Audrey said.

"So," Joey said, changing the subject. "We're here in Egypt. What was it you wanted to talk about that you couldn't over a phone?"

"Singers are disappearing," Amun said, becoming serious. "It's not just mine; other covens are starting to worry. Covens all around the world, Audrey."

Audrey turned this over in her head slowly. "Hmm. Joey, what do you know about singers?"

The cowboy shrugged. "Not much. Just that they're pretty darn rare. I ain't got one, neither does Liam. Actually, I don't think I know anybody with a singer, and I know a lot of people."

"They are rare," Audrey agreed. "I was surprised when Bella's blood sang for Edward. It's a phenomenon that I know Aro was interested in for a short time before he met me. _La tua cantane_, he called it. A singer's blood is like a drug for a vampire; it teases the senses, drives the vampire hungry, but the vampire can never drink all their blood."

"What happens if they do?" Joey asked, intrigued.

Audrey shrugged. "I don't know. It never really caught my interest."

"What about your cousin? She became a vampire."

"It was her choice," Audrey replied. "And she's Edward's mate. It's very rare for a singer to become a vampire."

"What about when a singer dies?"

Kebi answered this. "The vampire drains the singer's blood before they die and places it inside a talisman that they wear at all times."

Joey shook his head and ran a hand thru his sandy hair. "How does this tie in with what we're lookin' at? What in Hell would Thadeus do with a bunch of singers?"

"My thoughts precisely." Alec had returned. He stood against a wall as far from Amun as was possible.

"Control," Audrey growled, her hand tightening around her glass. "If Thadeus is keeping singers hostage then he controls their vampires and their covens. Of course, this is assuming it even is Thadeus and he's not dead."

"And if it's not Thadeus?" Joey asked.

Audrey stood up and stared pacing. "We're missing something. There must be another reason." She pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial. "Nicci, I need you and Aro to go thru everything he has on singers."

"_Singers_?!" Nicci repeated. "_I thought we were looking for Thadeus_."

"It might be connected," Audrey replied. "Please?"

Nicci sighed. "_Well, since you asked so nicely... Oi! Volturi! Your girlfriend has a job for us_."

Audrey groaned and hanged up. "She'll get herself killed."

* * *

**A/N: hehe thumbs up for Joey and Nicci (which is pronounced knee-cee)**

**next chapter should be interesting enough. especially if you like Marcus... and I will also get into Nicci and Sera's stories**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: guys, i am so sorry this is not an update and it's taking me forever!**

**but this month has been so crazy! first off; i broke my leg in two places. yeah, i'm in pain.**

**secondly; i have been focusing more on my Marvel and Once Upon a Time fanfics. I'm sure the closer Breaking Dawn part 2 gets, the more I will have for you.**

**thirdly; there has been a rumor going around that Aro might die in the movie. If that is the case- and i hope to all the literary and film gods it's not!- I will stick to the book version for part 2.**

**also, i was recently named a godmother to my cousin's baby, so I've been taking care of her for a long time. baby + broken leg = wtf am I doing?**

**once again, I am so sorry!**


	12. Singers and Rambles

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Savysnape7**

**she made me feel very happy and I realized once again why I enjoy writing the things I write. IT'S YOU GUYS!**

**thatnk you so much!**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN-

* * *

Aro watched Jane and Darius attack the imprisoned human again. The mortal was such a puzzle; he could withstand pain and block out his past. Torture was ineffective and so was reasoning with him. The immortal king sighed and walked away. Too puzzling, even for him.

"Hey, Chuck," Nicci greeted as Aro walked into his private library. "Anything new?"

"Nothing," Aro replied, picking up the book he hand sat down earlier. "What do singers have to do with Thadeus?"

"Eh, I don't know," Nicci answered, her Scottish accent becoming pronounced. "But when Audrey has a feeling, I listen to it. She saved me a couple of times."

"Is that why you are friends?"

Nicci chuckled and set aside another of the histories Aro had written long ago. "I wouldn't call us friends. I have a respect for Audrey and I don't give respect out like candy on Halloween. She can endure things that would have the greatest vampire going mad over. And she's loyal."

Aro nodded. "I know." A thought struck him. "Did she tell you about her cousin, Bella?"

Nicci eyed him. "Yeah, she told me you screwed up your relationship by attacking her family. Why?" Nicci was, without fail, very blunt.

Aro glided up a ladder and began searching the top shelf. "Because," he said slowly. "Bella was a singer when she was human. She has the ability to shield others." He found a history and flipped thru it. "When she was human, she could shield her mind from all mental powers."

"Even as a human?" Nicci repeated. "Audrey didn't tell me that. So singers do have abilities?"

"They have heightened senses," Aro corrected. "And, if changed, are almost always gifted." He found a page in the history and flitted back down to Nicci. "But it is their blood that makes them special."

Nicci looked over his shoulder at the history. "You found something?"

"It was in the earlier years," Aro said. "Marcus, Caius and I had only been together for a thousand years. We came upon a vampire who had harvested singers for their blood. You see; the vampire had been ripped apart by another and the only way for her to remain intact was to bathe herself in the blood of singers."

"What happened to her?" Nicci asked.

"We saw her killing as a problem and ripped her apart again. And burnt the pieces."

"And the singers?"

Aro shut the book. "Became our first Guards."

* * *

Sera was typing away on her laptop, updating her blog that nobody read, except a few people who were probably high. But it was a vital part of her sanity; being cooped up indoors would have sent her spiraling into the throws of insanity.

She paused. That was a good line. She typed it and then clicked the update button. She swiveled her chair around and made to get up, but found Marcus standing right there.

"Oh!" Sera gasped, falling back down into the chair. "Sorry! I didn't realize you were there."

Marcus raised an eyebrow only ever so slightly.

"I mean," Sera continued, thinking that he was about to smite her or something, "you did sneak up on me, so that's what you were probably going for. Not that I can read your mind, or anything. That's your brothers' job. And that's not to say I envy his power; I kind of like being a normal vampire- which is a total oxymoron. Oh! Not that having powers isn't weird or anything…"

Marcus placed a finger over her lips. "You are rambling, little one."

Sera swallowed. "Sorry," she whispered. Oh, but if she could blush…

Marcus's mouth twitched upwards. "And you needn't apologize for what you say to me. Ever."

Again, Sera swallowed. "R-Right. Um…I should get back to work." She spun around back to her laptop and began to type thoughtlessly again.

She felt Marcus lift a lock of her hair and she froze.

"You dyed it," he noticed. Her hair was no longer a cerulean color, but a tawny blonde and she had crimped it. Marcus leaned down recklessly and said in her ear, "I like it."

Sera was suddenly on the other side of the room, looking like a frightened rabbit. "Uh… Thanks!" For the love of Isaac Newton! Why could she not talk to men?! They were such a conundrum to her.

Marcus wondered if he had scared the girl. True, he hadn't courted a woman since Troy was a fledgling city, but he wasn't that out of practice. Was he? The vampire leader tapped into his powers and studied the bonds tied to Sera.

There was a bond tied to Audrey; sisterly and nearly as strong as the one shared with Bella Cullen.

A strained, but firm bond to Joey and Liam.

A minor crush on Xander.

A friendly bond with Nicci.

Hardly anything connected Sera to the rest of the vampires.

And a large bond that was tied to Marcus himself. It was strong, but riddled with apprehension, aimed to Marcus, but at Sera.

She was not afraid of him. She was afraid of herself.

Marcus shook his power away and flitted to Sera, trapping her between himself and the stone wall. She let out a small noise that could have been a weak scream or whimper.

Sera felt like a deer caught in headlights. Or rather a deer caught between a very large vampire and a very solid stone wall. She couldn't tell if she was excited or scared out of her wits. Probably a mixture of the two.

Marcus cupped Sera's chin and tilted her head back so that her red eyes met his. "Do not fear this," he whispered.

And he kissed her.

Sera's hands against the wall curled, as did her toes. Boy, was this guy a kisser!

When Marcus didn't feel her respond, he began to pull away. But Sera murmured a desperate "No!" and clutched at his robe. Marcus wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her to him, finding that she fit perfectly against him.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so I wanted to delve deeper into the whole singer concept**

**and, yes, I was always gonna hook Marcus and Sera up.**

**death, torture and sex in the next few chapters so stay tuned!**


End file.
